


Where the Deer and the Antelope Play

by ClassySansy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Other, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Pride, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansy/pseuds/ClassySansy
Summary: After Max saves Chloe instead of Arcadia Bay, the two young ladies’ emotions come to a head and they decide to take it out on each other while still in the woods.((SMUT WARNING!!!!))
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 13





	Where the Deer and the Antelope Play

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT ⚠️ WARNING
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION
> 
> also
> 
> CUTE WARNING

“I can’t believe that just happened!” Chloe Price turned to Maxine Caulfield, her eyes wide.

“Well it did...and you’re safe, and that’s all that matters,” Max replied, glancing at her.

“I’m still skeptical about your powers, but...I still love you.” Chloe have a tired smile, tilting her head slightly.

“Arcadia Bay is gone, Chloe.”

“I know.”

“And I let it get destroyed.”

“I know.” Chloe sighed, stepping beside Max.

“I’m responsible for so many lives ending.”

“No, you’re fucking not. Don’t you dare think that!” Chloe gently guided Max’s chin so that Max was looking at her. “Look at me. It’s not your fault. What would’ve you done had you not discovered your amazing power?”

Max stared at her, looking about ready to start crying. She kept quiet. She didn’t know what she would’ve done. Probably just stood there and watched the city get blown away.

“Exactly. It’s not your fault, Max. Like you said, we’re safe and that’s all that matters.” And with that, Chloe leaned forward, her eyes half-lidded, going in for a kiss. Heck, they’d just kissed not even ten minutes before...but sometimes love can reveal itself in emotional moments. This was one of those times.

Maxine hesitated but allowed the kiss, leaning forward as well. She noticed Chloe’s lips were soft and smelled like smoke, but she didn’t mind the last part. It felt good to be cared for.

Chloe touched her tongue to Max’s teeth, asking for entrance, and Max opened her mouth to let her in.

Chloe’s tongue roamed Max’s mouth, discovering every nook and cranny and tasting the sweetness that was her mouth.

Max softly began to suck on Chloe’s tongue, closing her eyes as she did the same.

Max wrapped her arms around her lover, enjoying every second of this. She let out gentle hums as they kissed.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Maxine,” Chloe said between kisses. “So beautiful.”

Max blushed at this praise, half-opening her eyes to see that Chloe’s eyes were closed. Then, to her surprise, Chloe sat down, still holding on to her, so she did the same. And then she felt herself being slowly pushed backwards so she was laying down on the grassy ground with Chloe on top of her.

“I’m gonna fuck you right now, Maxine Caulfield,” Chloe stated as if it was a casual thing to say.

Max quickly nodded, curious as to how Chloe was going to do this. “Okay.”

Chloe went down from Max’s mouth to her neck and began peppering kisses all over the area. She slid one hand under Max’s shirt while she held herself up with the other.

Max’s eyes widened when she felt Chloe begin to grope her breasts. “Mm, Chloe...” she moaned softly.

Chloe continued for some time before pulling back from her neck and pulling up Max’s shirt. She examined her blank canvas that was Max’s abdomen before looking her in the eyes with a seductive smirk. “You’re so sexy and beautiful, Maxine. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Then she stooped her head down and gently licked Max’s sensitive stomach.

Max slightly squirmed, letting her head simply lay on the ground. “Please, Chloe~”

“Oh? You want more?” Chloe then started to softly suck on Max’s delicate skin. Her skin tasted as sweet as her mouth.

Max’s toes curled with a mix of pleasure and desperation. She hated teasing. She liked foreplay, but teasing could be frustrating. “Fuck me~”

At those words, Chloe’s head popped up. “What did you say?”

“I...” Max hesitated. Did she say something wrong? “I want you to fuck me. With your tongue...”

“Begging?” Chloe paused. “But it wouldn’t be quite as fun if I went any quicker, Maxine. Let me do my job and you do yours, okay?” She winked.

“...alright.”

“Mommy.”

“Yes, mommy.”

“Good girl.” Chloe nodded as she scooted down a bit, starting to take Max’s bottoms off. When they were off, she just stared at what was underneath.

This made Max nervous. Was it not enough? “Is it alright? Does it look okay?”

After a moment, Chloe grinned. “Of course it’s alright. It’s more than alright, babe. You look amazing down here!” She moved her free hand to Max’s clit and began rubbing it. “Don’t doubt yourself, Maxine. You’re absolutely beautiful. I love you so much.”

Max gasped, “I love you, Chloe.” She blushed vividly, grasping at the grass beneath her. “F-fuck...please...faster~”

“I don’t think so,” Chloe teased, and instead moved her hand to Max’s entrance. She carefully inserted two fingers and paused to let her girlfriend adjust.

Max let out a lewd moan, closing her eyes. “I-I’m ready,” she told her after a few seconds.  
  


So Chloe began to thrust her fingers in and out of Max’s dripping wet hole. Slow, at first, but gradually faster as time went on. And this whole time, Max was letting out little grunts and moans and gasps.

“Don’t cum until I say,” commanded Chloe, stooping her head down once more and flicking her tongue back and forth over Max’s clit while simultaneously thrusting her fingers.

“F-fuck, yes, just like that~” gasped Max, her face contorted with pleasure. “Right there!”

“You’re such a slut, Max. Who knew?” Chloe mumbled in between tongue flicks.

Being called a slut only turned Max on even more, and she rolled her hips slightly with her bae’s finger motions. “So good~” she groaned.

It was then that Chloe switched from her fingers to her tongue, licking deep inside her entrance to the sweet sounds coming from Max.

“I-I’m so close! P-please, let me...let me cum!” Maxine begged, her hole tightening around Chloe’s tongue.

“Cum for me, Maxine~” Chloe muttered.

And with that, Max came hard, ecstasy washing over her as she arched her back, her muscles tensing, moaning Chloe’s name.

Chloe lapped up and swallowed every last drop of her girlfriend’s climax. It tasted amazing. She loved how Max called her name.

Chloe sat up, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and smiling like she just won the lottery. “You did so good, babe, so well.”

“I love you,” Max panted, glancing at Chloe.

“I love you too.”

The rest of the night was spent laying next to each other on the grassy floor of the woods...they soon drifted to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. This was my first smutty fanfiction and I’m proud of how it turned out. #pridemonth


End file.
